Super Cartoon Squad season 2
by victauron
Summary: THe second season of Super Cartoon Squad. Dark Lord Fiendus has escaped and plans to take over the multiverse by finding the Halo Gauntlet and once again, it is up to Victauron and the Super Cartoon Squad to stop him.


Episode one: Fiendus, who has had enough of Zone Jail, successfully escapes during a prison riot with the help of his associates and regathers the members of the S.E.V.L. except for Sal Left Thumb and the Suppression Squad and creates some new plans. Meanwhile, the Skree and Qraw alien races are finally making a peace treaty, but the ambassador is kidnapped by the S.E.V.L. Suspicious, the two alien species threaten to descend into war again and to prevent this, Victauron decides to get to the bottom of this with XJ9, Finn, Jake, Gumball, Darwin, Mordecai, and Rigby and leaves the Knothole Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix to try to resolve the situation meanwhile. Unfortunately, Victauron is unaware that Fiendus is behind all this. While the S.S. Explorator searches around the galaxy for the ambassador, they are suddenly ambushed by the Destructix under Fiendus's orders but manage to survive it and learn that Fiendus is behind the kidnapping and head to the treacherous Dark Worlds but the rest of the Squad aren't doing very well back at the peace negotiation.

Episode two: While Victauron and his top squaddies battle for their life and the ambassador in the Dark Worlds against the S.E.V.L., Fiendus's minions, and the Dark Worlds's harsh environment, the tensions at the peace negotiations become volatile to the point where war threatens to start again and when Sally Acorn tries to calm both species down, the Qraw respond by capturing her and the Knothole Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix attempt to fight but cannot risk restarting the war again. Meanwhile, in the Dark Worlds, Victauron and his squaddies have battle through a lot of minions, with lots of injuries but are able to reach Dark Prime, where Fiendus is waiting and fight against him, and despite the fact that Fiendus has the upper hand at first, Victauron remembers a teaching from his mentor and defeats Fiendus and rescues the ambassador and skipspace jumps back to the peace negotiation just in time to prevent another war from breaking out.

Episode three: Dark Lord Fiendus has decided that he wants to find the Halo Gauntlet in order to rule the Multiverse, but he doesn't know where it is, but then his Master Mage tells him that if he can find the four pieces of the Halo compass, it can lead them to its location. With the information as well as the fact that one of the pieces are located in Mobius, Fiendus dispatches Vexus, Smytus, Krackus, Miss Simian and the Dark Egg Legion to find it and they find out it is somewhere in New Mobotropolis and besiege it but not without drawing the attention of the Super Cartoon Squad, especially Victauron and the Chaotix. After an great fight, Lien-da is the only one to successfully find the piece but inadvertedly sends Victauron back ten years to Robotnik's coup. While stuck in that time period, Victauron does manage to successfully save the then young Freedom Fighters at that time and lead them to the place that would be known as Knothole and manages to return to the present thanks to a super-charged Power Ring.

Episode four: Fiendus tests out another dimension travel device and ends up in the dimension of Space EnErgy Robot(SEER), where he encounters the villains, called the Cosmic Pirates, and decides to recruit Ailixun of them into the S.E.V.L. by offering to help them capture Mystic Creatures. At the same time, Victauron also ends up in the S.E.E.R. dimension and manages to recruit Little Xi of the S.E.E.R. robots into the Super Cartoon Squad. Then, Fiendus and Ailixun plot to capture Lightningparrow, a powerful mystic creature and locate him and capture him with both Cosmic PIrate technology and Fiendus's dark powers but Victauron and Little Xi arrive and Little Xi unleashes his Mystic Creature which fights against Ailixun's mystic creature and wins with Victauron's help and the drive the two villains away and free the Mystic Creature and return to the Fabled Galaxy.

Episode five: Several Cosmic Pirate ships suddenly jump out of skipspace and start attacking Dowunda on Mobius and they have the aid of several mystic creatures. Also, President-Chancellor Polius allows the fight to be broadcasted in an attempt to try and raise more public support for the Super Cartoon Squad and after a huge battle and with the help of the Dowunda Freedom Fighters, and the energy from the Master Emerald, the Cosmic Pirates are repelled and more people across the United Galactic Alliance support the Squad. Meanwhile, Fiendus has found the first piece of the compass.

Episode six: The S.E.E.R. spaceship is attacked by the Destructix and Miss Simian, who goes into her monkey rage behavior, causing damage to the ship and hindering the S.E.E.R. crew's mission. Luckily, Little Xi's teammates, Kalu and Atto are able to contact him and he gets Victauron and the other seven main members of the Super Cartoon Squad to the spaceship and the other members are amazed at the new dimension and Victauron fills them all in on the inhabitants of it. In the end, the Destructix and Miss Simian are defeated and the S.E.E.R. can proceed with their mission.

Episode seven: Fiendus chooses to mind control Gumball and Jake, causing them to go on an rampage in the S.S. Explorator and also, with the help of NICOLE, the Super Cartoon Squad are able to journey into their minds and are able to purge Fiendus's influence from their minds thanks to nanites, the Halo Sword and Victauron's light powers. Meanwhile, Fiendus locates the second part of the compass.

Episode eight: The S.E.V.L. consisting of the Destructix, Vexus, Smytus, Clorgbane, Dredagon, several orc, troll and goblin minions and led by Scourge invade the Qraw homeworld of Qraw Prime and the Qraw, caught up in their pride, foolishly believe that they can beat the S.E.V.L. invasion force all alone without any help from the Skree, or United Galactic Alliance, but Victauron chooses to help them and he and the Super Cartoon Squad (bringing the Halo Sword) arrive in Qraw territory to fight the S.E.V.L. The Squad fights the S.E.V.L. and when it seems that both sides are evenly matched, a portal appears and a Cosmic Pirate-controlled mystic creature comes through and beats up the Super Cartoon Squad but Victauron, in a rarely used move, turns into his negative side, Dark Victauron and brutally beats the mystic creature, horrifying his fellow teammates and Victauron turns back to normal after defeating it and despite that, the brutality he showed in his dark form is enough to scare away the S.E.V.L. and the Qraw gain newfound respect for the Squad. At the same time, Fiendus has found the third piece of the compass.

Episode nine: Everything is going as usual at the park when suddenly, Clorgbane comes out of nowhere and wreaks havoc on the park. Also, to combat Clorgbane, Skips gets Gary to take him to the realm of the Guardians of Eternal Youth to get the Fists of Justice while Mordecai and Rigby contact Victauron and the rest of the Super Cartoon Squad and they arrive but forget to bring the Halo Sword and the Chaos Emeralds are kept in a safe somewhere in New Mobotropolis. Without those powerful artifacts, Clorgbane is able to significantly injure our heroes but in the nick of time, Skips arrives with the Fists of Justice and NICOLE is able to create a portal and bring a sample of the Chaos Emeralds's powers and Mordecai, Rigby, Victauron, Sonic, and Knuckles are able to defeat Clorgbane and send him scrambling back to the S.E.V.L. headquarters.

Episode ten: Dreadagon and Fiona Fox are able to convince Ice King to kidnap Princess Bubblegum while Dreadagon himself, kidnaps Marceline, one of the Squad's members. However, Victauron learns of what happened and sets out with Finn, Jake, and the Chaotix to Ooo to rescue them. They decide to split up and Finn, Jake, Mighty, and Ray go save Princess Bubblegum in the Ice Kingdom while Victauron, Knuckles, Vector, Julie-su, Charmy, and Espio go to some cave in Ooo where Dreadagon and Fiona Fox are hiding Marceline and Victauron and his teamates are able to defeat the two and rescue Marceline.

Episode eleven: In Elmore Junior High, Penny, Carrie, and Terri have all disappeared mysteriously, and Gumball greatly misses his love, Penny. Gumball tells it to Victauron, who grows suspicious and obviously, the S.E.V.L. are behind it. Victauron leaves with Sonic and Tails while the rest of the Squad guard the S.S. Explorator and some of the Chaotix guard the Master Emerald. After a search, Victauron and the four find the girls trapped under the school by Miss Simian and in a huge fight, the girls are freed.

Episode twelve: After an accident with Krackus's cloning machine, Dreadagon has an army of his own clones, which gives Fiendus an idea, and he sends them to attack Minarus, the U.G.A. capital, where they cause a lot of havoc and Victauron and the Squad go there but have a lot of problems with the clones, who have the upper hand. But the tide turns when Shadow and Team Dark, Silver, and Blaze suddenly come from Mobius to aid the heroes and with them, our heroes are able to defeat the clones and Bunnie Rabbot and Shadow land the killing blows to the last of the clone army until only Dreadagon is left and he flees.

Episode thirteen: Cluster Prime has been invaded by the S.E.V.L. and the Super Cartoon Squad come to help the residents fend them off. Vexus kidnaps her daughter, Vega and heads off, but not without XJ9 in hot pursuit. Also, Vexus brought nearly all of her Cluster beetles and is backed by the Destructix, Clorgbane, and a few Cosmic Pirate minion bots. A titanic and massive battle ensues and partts and bolts fly, parts of a city are leveled, and in the end, the S.E.V.L. fail to take the planet and Vega is rescued.

Episode fourteen: The Super Cartoon Squad decide to settle down for a while, since there has been no S.E.V.L. attacks recently and they go to a space station hotel, but Little Xi, his mystic creature, and Julie-Su are suspicious about the hotel. The Squad have a great time at the hotel and go to sleep(except for Little Xi, his mystic creature and Julie-su) and are then captured and it is revealed that the hotel was actually a trap set up by Dark Lord Fiendus and he gloats over his victory, but it is cut short by Little Xi, Little Xi's mystic creature, and Julie-Su and the three free the Squad and escape the space station.

Episode fifteen: Fiendus sends all the members of the S.E.V.L. except for Felina, Dredagon and Ailixun, to invade Mobius and they come in a very large force since they have the backing of Fiendus's monster minions. At the same time the invasion happens, Victauron disappears, leaving Finn to lead the Squad and they fight a losing battle against the large force, even with the force of all the Freedom Fighter chapters around Mobius but then, Victauron shows up, bringing with him the S.E.E.R. spaceship, and a whole allied fleet of U.G.A., Skree, and Qraw starships, which But this is just a setback, because he had sent Ailixun, Felina, and Dreadagon to find the final piece of the compass and they succeeded but not without getting attacked by a mystic creature on the way.

Episode sixteen: With all the pieces gathered, Fiendus assembles the compass which leads the S.E.V.L. to the location of the Halo Gauntlet, which is the former Starrunner planet Itannia, but the Super Cartoon Squad follow the S.E.V.L. to Itannia and engage in an epic fight against the S.E.V.L. and during the fight, Fiendus sees the Halo Gauntlet and manages to grab it but then, he is betrayed by Scourge the hedgehog, who spin-dashes him and snatches the Halo Gauntlet from him and also snatched the Halo Sword during the fight and transforms into Dark Scourge, an chaotically eviller transformation of him and he banishes Fiendus to the Twilight Cage and tosses Victauron, Finn, Jake, Gumball, Darwin, and XJ9, to six other dimensions.

Episode seventeen: Victauron ends up in the dimension of Hero 108, where he gets caught up in a fight between Big Green and High Rolller's forces and he helps First Squad defeat High Roller and with the help of Woo the Wise, is able to return to the Fabled Galaxy.

Episode eighteen: Finn ends up in the dimension of Avatar: the Last Airbender, where he is found by the Gang, who are very skeptical about the fact that he is from another dimension and then, the Fire Nation attack and Finn proves his worth by fighting hard against the Fire Nation but he gets injured and Aang, seeing an newcomer/innocent being harmed, enters the Avatar state and obliterates the Fire Nation army and inadvertedly sends Finn back to the Fabled Galaxy.

Episode nineteen: Jake winds up in Ice Age dimension where it is very cold and he struggles to find his way. Also, he runs into Scrat on the way and helps the Sub-Zero herd and then, a continental shift occurs, which was caused by a dimensional portal and Jake, at first is tempted to use the portal but decides to put is morals first and helps the herd get away safely and still manages to get to the portal, which takes him to the Fabled Galaxy.

Episode twenty: Gumball is sent to the dimension of Invader Zim on board the Massive, where he is immediately forced into a work camp by the Irkens. Also, in a comment made to a slave, he inadvertedly causes them to rise up against their Irken oppressors and in the midst of the chaos, an Irken machine explodes, creating a portal, and Gumball uses it to escape back to the Fabled Galaxy.

Episode twenty one: Darwin winds up in the dimension of TUFF Puppy where he is kidnapped by D.O.O.M. to be used as a hostage but T.U.F.F. agents, Dudley and Kitty Katswell come in time and rescue him and Keswick creates a dimension travel device and he is able to return to the Fabled Galaxy.

Episode twenty two: XJ9 ends up in Ben 10 dimension where she meets up with a 10 year old Ben Tennyson and suddenly, the two are attacked by Vilgax and then, thanks to XJ9's weapon arsenal and the timely arrival of the Plumbers, Vilgax is beaten back. XJ9 is also able to return home using Plumber technology.

Episode twenty three: Dark Scourge attacks Angel Island but encounters resistance in the form of the Chaotix who do their best to defend the Master Emerald from him and at the same time, the Dark Egg Legion attacks Elmore and also, the the S.E.V.L. all serve Dark Scourge now and Felina and Dreadagon only serve Dark Scourge in hopes that if they serve him, Dark Scourge will not obliterate the Dark Worlds and Dark Scourge has already obliterated the Skree homeworld and turned the Skree into an endangered species. As our heroes are about to lose, Victauron and the main members of the Super Cartoon Squad return and repel the villains.

Episode twenty four: Dark Scourge goes on a rampage in the dimension of Space EnErgy Robot and has destroyed the Cosmic Pirate flagship and is a bigger threat to the mystic creatures than the Cosmic Pirates due to his chaotic tendencies. The Mystic Creature, Gaeus chooses to single-handedly take down Dark Scourge and also, The Super Cartoon Squad arrive at the S.E.E.R. dimension but are unable to defeat Dark Scourge and in the end, Dark Scourge lets them go because he has gotten bored of trashing the S.E.E.R. dimension and instead goes to trash other dimensions, especially the No Zone and Moebius for what they did to him before.

Episode twenty five: When Victauron and the Super Cartoon Squad harness a time gem, Dark Scourge suddenly appears and turns them all into babies except for Darwin, Gumball, and Tails. Also, from information from Ganduran, Victauron's mentor, the three embark on a journey to find another time gem but when they find one, they find Lien-Da and the Dark Egg Legion waiting for them and they would have been beaten had a random portal suddenly opened, and the de-aged versions of the Super Cartoon Squad dropped in and annoyed Lien-Da, giving the three the chance to get the time gem and turn the Super Cartoon Squad back to normal and all the Dark Egg Legionnaires into babies.

Episode twenty six: Dark Scourge become a bigger threat to the multiverse, and has already obliterated a solar system at the edge of the galaxy, caused the Qraw Empire to fall into chaos, tore several black holes, trashed Elmore, and when the President- Chancellor tried to negotiate with him, he responded by bombarding the capital solar system of the U.G.A. with asteroids. In a desperate attempt, The Squad scramble to locate Dark Scourge and stop him and find him at the hedge of the galaxy, thanks to information from Fiona Fox, who likes the normal Scourge better than the chaotic evil Dark Scourge. Even though our heroes get there in time, Dark Scourge is more than prepared for them.

Episode twenty seven: To fight the Squad, Dark Scourge created many clones of himself to fight but our heroes countered this by bringing the Chaos Emeralds and the Fists of Justice and fight a big battle which damages several moons and asteroids and then, Ganduran shows up and is able to help the Squad restrain Dark Scourge, but he breaks free and Ganduran manages to successfully transform every single member of the Squad into a super form and are able to defeat Dark Scourge but Victauron manages to turn Dark Scourge back to normal by convincing him to use a lot of energy, which drains the Halo Gauntlet's power and turns him back to normal, and before the Squad can do anything else to Scourge, the Destructix arrive through a warp ring and rescues him and another portal opens up and Fiendus drops out of it but he is quickly captured by the Squad who turn him over to the Zone Cops and he ends up in Zone Jail again. Afterwards, our heroes use Chaos Control to fix all the damage Dark Scourge did to the multiverse.


End file.
